


How to defeat the Justice League如何击败正义联盟

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Easter Eggs, Games, Invasion, M/M, Strategy & Tactics, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，Mpreg暗示，充满bug<br/>配对:蝙超BS，绿红</p><p>Game Strategies: How to defeat the Justice League</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to defeat the Justice League如何击败正义联盟

《Invasion》自五年前以最新全息幻象技术登陆全宇宙游戏平台以来，以其精致真实的画面、曲折动人的剧情及复杂完善的竞技系统一直深受各种族欢迎，玩家数目持续增长，在今年前传电影《BvS》公映后甚至突破八兆亿，成为全宇宙最热门的网络游戏。

众所周知，游戏的主线剧情集中在一虚构的星球“Earth”上，玩家可选择透过执行不同的入侵任务，期望达到最终的占有目的，亦可选择投生为Earth物种，享受异星情趣。

在我们经历副本“无限危机”、“邪恶永恒”、“三位一体”等屡次大规模联合入侵挫败后，制作方ATDC于八个月前推出了终极版挑战模式的《正义联盟》副本，号称成功通关后便可击溃Earth防线。

话虽如此，ATDC的尿性老玩家们都清楚得很，哪会这么容易就让我们高唱凯歌。《正义联盟》堪称终极地狱级的难度果然使一众开荒玩家哀嚎遍野，不知在副本入口死去活来多少次，至今望而生畏。

两周前，ATDC响应三兆亿玩家的网上联署，调整了《正义联盟》的难度，我们才终于有了通关曙光。

N52服务器的《达克赛德》作为《Invasion》最顶级的副本团队，集结全宇宙最顶尖优秀的玩家，在经历长达一百八十六小时的马拉松式开荒后，于今日凌晨完成了《正义联盟》全宇宙全服务器的首杀成就，其名字也载入了《Invasion》的史册。十小时后，R01服务器的《布莱尼亚克》团队也完成次杀。一天后，Z00服务器的《毁灭日》达成三杀。

据三大团队称，虽然副本难度大幅度调低，但对团队合作和dps（秒输出数据）的要求仍然是历年之冠，对一般的帮会队伍来说可能还需要较长时间的磨合，至于路人组成的野团暂时还是不要妄想了。

以下是几个顶级团队共同制作的详细开荒图文攻略，以供大家参考。

·副本名称：《正义联盟》  
·副本入口：蝙蝠洞-瞭望塔  
·玩家入门级别：LV100（满级）  
·限制每次玩家数目：250 - 300（建议满员）

·进入办法：

《正义联盟》原先的进入办法是玩家各自驾驶小型飞船强行登陆位于Earth上空的瞭望塔，然后在登机坪集合。然而在瞭望塔无限量的密集离子激光炮（见鬼了这外挂联盟到底是多有钱啊）攻击下，十之八九的玩家都会出师未捷身先死，剩下的一二也会被登机坪的守卫轻松团灭。这也是原先让无数玩家过门难入的原因。

调整过后的《正义联盟》开启了位于蝙蝠洞——是的你没有看错，传说中在韦恩庄园地下的蝙蝠侠秘密基地——的新入口。出于不明原因，蝙蝠侠群英会和管家侠皆不知所踪，古老偌大的庄园空无一人。所以只要不被华贵的装潢或精美的古董名画分神，破解安防和潜入庄园只是时间问题。

蝙蝠洞的入口在高潭市韦恩庄园主宅二楼尽头厅房的落地钟台处，进入办法是将钟台时间调至蝙蝠侠父母被杀一刻。如果不肯定具体时间的话可以参考蝙蝠侠系列电影任意一部（是的，因为每一部他们都会被杀一次，ATDC的恶意昭然欲揭）。

蝙蝠洞有足足七层，其设计比以往作品所见更巨细无遗，如果有时间的话大家不妨参观一番，除了传统吸引眼球的机械恐龙、巨大钱币和小丑卡（分别纪念几大陨落在蝙蝠侠手里、拥有神一般操作能力和创意的游戏高手）外，数以百计不同型号的蝙蝠车蝙蝠机蝙蝠船也值得一看。第三层的玻璃橱窗更收集了历年来蝙蝠侠和罗宾的各式制服，迷弟迷妹不容错过。然而不要浪费时间入侵蝙蝠侠的电脑系统，这只会导致蝙蝠洞自动永久封锁。《电子人》团队就是这样得到血的教训，最后不得不全员自杀以退出副本。

（图片一：蝙蝠洞全景俯瞰大图）

在蝙蝠洞第五层找到瞭望塔传送仪后，便能开启副本下一步，迎战一群曾经完虐玩家无数，叫大家闻之生畏的凶残Boss——正义联盟的七巨头。

·团队配置：

由于要连续战斗正义联盟多个不同类型的Boss，我们将会很难做到针对性的团队配置，建议采取的打法是保持职业均衡。如果是300人满员的话，大概35-40个专攻团队回血的群奶类职业，10-15个专门保T（也就是主要承担伤害的坦克）的单奶类职业，20-25个负责驱散负面状态和添加增益状态的吟唱类职业，50-60个高输出远程魔法系攻击类职业，50-60个高输出远程科技系攻击类职业，30-40个高输出精神系攻击类职业，5-8个强力全能防御血牛T，20-25个黑客和刺客类职业，剩下的则是机动型近战类职业。

此外，可考虑尽量多组一些双修甚至三修玩家，在阵前临时切换心法以加强打击不同类型Boss的弱点。

·一号Boss：钢骨

钢骨这个boss的特别之处在于他虽然是人类，却拥有电脑的计算能力，不会被任何T拉仇恨的技能牵制情绪，而是透过运算准确打击弱点。所以打钢骨的时候不需要T，但要重点保护奶妈和脆皮高攻职业。

从蝙蝠洞传送至瞭望塔后，团队应尽快解决出现在面前的几个检查员小怪，然后分成四队散开。每名玩家之间保持至少3宇宙米的距离。由于钢骨连接瞭望塔的整个系统，他会很快察觉入侵，并将玩家困在传送厅内。

在整个战斗过程中，钢骨会每秒向玩家发射三枚穿透性死亡大炮，伤害圈直径约为五宇宙米，瞄准后地上会出现红色圆圈，命中后即时阵亡，透明化或无敌化之类的技能无效。大炮会优先打击移动速度慢、DPS高和奶妈职业，玩家约有0.35秒的反应时间躲避，请尽量散开以免连累他人。

与此同时，钢骨会从四路派出数以万计微型机器人大军和十二个巨型机器人将军剿灭入侵者。起初的将军机器人是无法被攻击的，而且会无差别扫射四周，无缝连接的控制技能可以暂时制住它们。此时安排四队分别清理微型机器人，留下一百二十只腹部有红点的，黑客技能可以策反它们，破坏将军机器人的无敌状态，继而杀掉它们。

将军机器人全灭后，钢骨会亲自上阵，其六十四种随机攻击状态的具体应付办法请参阅“附件一”，大致思路就是尽量在减少伤亡的情况下拖延时间，让黑客队伍可以去操作电脑台，将道具闪点病毒（完成闪点系列的“拯救闪闪妈咪”任务可得）植入瞭望塔系统。期间务必安排精神系职业保护黑客，避免被钢骨反入侵。

病毒加载完成后，瞭望塔系统和钢骨会同时重启，玩家会有三分钟时间将满血无防备钢骨打死。考验DPS的时候到了，如果你此时仍然活在场上的话。成功打死便可离开传送厅到下一关，失败的话钢骨会进入狂暴状态，杀死在场所有玩家。

（图片二：跪倒在地上重启的钢骨）

·二号及三号Boss：绿灯侠与闪电侠

我们来到下一个大厅，场上绿灯侠与闪电侠正在聊天。

这对Boss最难对付的不是他们的速度或脑洞，而是他们惊人的默契，往往你以为自己已经躲开绿灯的时候就会被神速打倒，而你以为能将闪闪包围的时候一张突然出现的绿色大床就会将他救走。要击败他们，我们会需要多几个奶妈和更巧妙的合作。

第一阶段（十分钟）

场上会布满绿灯侠设置的切割式绿色射线，将路径上所有实体切开，除灵体类职业可无视外，其他职业请注意眼观四路耳听八方。

T必须稳稳拉住两个Boss的仇恨。攻击职业会飞的打闪电侠（就是欺负闪闪不会飞），不会飞的打绿灯侠，奶妈躲墙角，近身职业小心规避伤害。

每当绿灯侠跟闪电侠说“看我的”、“放着我来”、“嘿，这易如反掌”、“要比比看谁打得多吗”之类的对话时，绿灯侠的T请马上开减伤，近战急退，他要放大招了。闪电侠的对话特别多，一般可无视，除非他提到“我快饿死了”，如果不及时开防，他会愤而重创一百宇宙米内玩家。

打闪电侠的玩家注意控制输出，如果瞬间伤害太高，绿灯侠有可能乱仇，秒杀该名玩家。

第二阶段（一分钟）

熬过前一阶段后，闪电侠会使出神速，绕着全场跑出龙卷风，导致玩家每秒掉血10%掉蓝5%。由于此时大部分的减伤技能应该都在前一阶段用掉了，大家应提前找奶妈抱团，跪求奶妈拯救世界。

（图片三：闪电侠的龙卷风）

第三阶段（五秒钟）

龙卷风结束后的五秒钟是这场战斗最关键的时刻，前两秒绿灯侠的T请尽量将其带离中场，以人群隔绝两个Boss，闪电侠的T尽量让他背对人群，魔法系和精神系尽快磕蓝药预备大招，在第三秒将闪电侠定身，第四秒入侵闪电侠大脑。

以上成功完成的话，绿灯侠会在第五秒发现闪电侠被控并心神大乱，安排刺客趁机夺取绿灯戒，科技系瞬间狙击杀掉他。如闪电侠目击此事，会导致他进入神速回溯时间，副本退回到传送厅阶段。如闪电侠背对人群，则可将他在精神控制情况下击杀。

以上行动失败，则重新回到第一阶段。

·四号Boss：火星猎人

解决掉闪电侠后，我们可在原地休整片刻，因为下一关将会非常紧张。

下一个房间出现的是闻讯而至的火星猎人。

火星猎人本是一个非常难以对付的对手，他力大无穷，可随意变形，可更改自身密度，可看透一切攻击。但我们从《巴别塔》副本中泄露的正义联盟紧急应变对策中可知火星猎人有一个最大的弱点。

他怕火。

十个以上的火系魔法师可瞬间制造出让火星猎人不战而逃的火海，进入追击关卡。火星猎人会快速逃出房间，并在整座瞭望塔窜逃。玩家的任务是在限定的十分钟内追上和杀死他，超时或过程中丢失火星猎人踪影则任务失败，被瞭望塔守卫逐一捉住。

（图片四：火山猎人飞奔的背影）

这一个Boss主要考验操作能力和反应速度，尽量给火星猎人上满十层的减速状态，请大家加油吧。

·五号Boss：神奇女侠

KO掉火星猎人后，我们来到瞭望塔的会议厅，神奇女侠正在里面恭候大驾。

（图片五：神奇女侠身材超赞的正面大图）

神奇女侠有非常厉害的魔法抵抗力，所以魔法对她的效果很差。但她一般对外表柔弱的生物不会下杀手，怕死的玩家可适当利用这一点。她近身格斗能力堪称无敌，但不像钢骨和绿灯侠一样有远程群攻技能，所以我们会推荐采用风筝打法，由远程轮流抢仇恨和跑动，控制她的走位和输出机会。

近战和T在打神奇女侠的时候基本上就是炮灰，多切出一些远程心法吧。奶妈注意保护好抢到仇恨的远程，神奇女侠被惹急了会随时暴跳起来将其秒杀。此外，请尽量驱散玩家身上的“真言”虚弱状态。

具体远程走位建议请参阅“附件二”。

·六号及七号Boss：蝙蝠侠和超人

终于，我们要再一次面对曾经团灭我们无数次的正义联盟主席及顾问，想起那曾经被支配的恐惧。

首先登场的是蝙蝠侠。他没有出场对白，但突然灯光全灭，大群生物拍翼声从上扑下，还有数十枚分布全场的炸弹同时爆炸，你也会猜到这是蝙蝠侠。

以为蝙蝠侠只有肉骨凡胎所以心存侥幸的玩家得再想想了，被激怒的他这次穿上了由整个联盟共同制作的地狱蝙蝠机甲，防御能力满级就算了，还拥有无坚不摧的攻击力，无视玩家一切防御和减伤技能，每一击都能打垮一个T，近战能打人远程能炸团，想杀谁就杀谁，神走位都逃不掉。

这他妈就是个挂王。

如果说打火星猎人那关，玩家是猎人的话，这一关大家就是猎物。在这个几乎无解的阶段，尽量逃命吧，活下来就有机会了。

因为这个挂，是有时限的。

地狱蝙蝠机甲的能量与蝙蝠侠的生命挂钩，他打得越久，消耗的生命就越多。大概用掉一半血量后，地狱蝙蝠机甲的防御系统会开始失效，且减伤状态的层数会持续减少。打到30%血量，如果大家还没灭团的话，超人便会忧心忡忡地登场了。

（图片六：正在对话的蝙蝠侠与超人）

在这对基佬对话的时候，大逃杀暂时告一段落，大家可以趁机重整队伍，并检验自己的运气了——携带氪石枪道具（完成氪星系列的“大灭绝”任务可得）的远程科技系输出还活着吗？

如果他们都死了的话，自杀重打吧，这回没希望了，马上超人就会把大家打残的。

如果他们还有一个活着的话，很好，胜利就在眼前，赶紧对准超人打一枪吧。

通常这个时候，玩家会倾向赶紧把虚弱的超人杀死，或者直接集火残血的蝙蝠侠，唯恐被他们夹击。可是经过多次试验发现，两种打法都会导致活着的一方狂性大发，将玩家全员秒杀。正确的打法应该是及时转火，尽量平均两个Boss的血量。

当两个Boss都剩下5%血量的时候，恭喜大家，进入通关剧情了。

一个从来没有出过场的男孩NPC会突然出现，将两个Boss救走。这个男孩有着湛蓝的眼睛和柔顺的黑发，虽然年纪尚幼，但已经隐隐透出贵族般的英俊优雅轮廓。他身穿罗宾的制服，胸前绣着SR的字样，而且有飞行的能力。

（图片七：神秘男孩哭着说“父亲、爸爸，你们怎么了？”）

男孩带走超人和蝙蝠侠后，《正义联盟》的剧情就结束了，大家可以开开心心地分掉落的丰盛装备和材料啦！

题外话：这次Earth的坚固防线被齐心协力的玩家完全击溃，相信不久的未来，广大玩家们便能成功达成入侵的任务了！喜大狂奔！

 

 

一年后的笔者补注：他娘的ATDC真是他娘的太无耻了！！！说好的打破Earth防线呢？！新推出的副本居然叫做《超级罗宾的复仇》！！！那小子他娘的居然把正义联盟全员给复活了！！！全宇宙玩家都要被虐杀得生无可恋了！！！！！！！！！


End file.
